


The 22nd Annual Hunger Games

by iwaos



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaos/pseuds/iwaos
Summary: Raven Croft is no stranger to loss. Over the years, he has learned to keep to himself and focus only on those closest to him. However, when he is chosen to compete in the 22nd Annual Hunger Games only weeks after his seventeenth birthday, he is thrown into a world of danger and fear. Will he find the strength and courage to survive, or will he perish?





	The 22nd Annual Hunger Games

Silence has gripped us all. The world is still. The escort's lips move and those in the nearby crowd breathe resounding sighs of relief, ones that comfort all who hear them for but the briefest moment. As always and as we had wished, the girl who has been chosen is a stranger to many of us – some recluse, and not our cousins and neighbours. 

Then the screaming begins and shatters our illusion of reassurance. Never have I heard such angry and anguished screams and I hope I never hear them again. The young man, barely older than me, lunges forward from the group of adult bystanders, pleading with the peacekeepers. I turn away, unable to stomach what may happen to him, and focus my attention on this chosen tribute as she calmly yet slowly marches forward. 

Fourteen years old. She is fourteen years old, and barely looks old enough to be that. She is lost beside the escort, so small that she seems she may disappear at any moment. As the two exchange customary introductions, her voice falters and is almost lost amongst the commotion behind us. We barely even notice when they loudly, yet politely, move on to the boys. 

The poor girl. I doubt she'll last ten minutes. My focus is drawn away from the tiny piece of paper in the escort's hand, and when she calls the name, I cannot hear her. 

_District four is all I've ever known. All I ever will know. The Capitol with all its glamorous people and its glimmer of hope has never quite appealed to me as it has to others my age. I love living so close to the ocean, returning home with skin damp with the sea-salt and eyes weary from the breeze. For a long time, it has been my father and I, nobody else. He taught me everything I need to know to survive in this place – how to swim, how to sail, how to fish – and I know that this is where I belong. Amongst my companions, my family and my work._

_None of us are certain of when the chosen girl appeared. It seemed very rare for people to move from on district to another, so that was ruled out. In truth, perhaps we had seen her. In fact, I know we have. But it is easier in this life to separate people into two categories – people you can afford to love and people you can afford to lose.  
I lost my sister to the games. I've lost friends to the games. After a while, you learn not to give your love so easily._

__When I regain my focus, there is silence once more. I shake away the haze and look hesitantly up at the large stage, expecting to see a familiar face. No. No boy stands beside our chosen girl, and the escort has a rather concerned and expectant look on her face as she scans the crowd. I feel somebody give my arm a gentle, reassuring shake._ _

__"Raven Croft?"_ _

__My heart freezes and then beats wildly._ _

___No. This isn't happening. I'm eighteen. I'm almost free. ____ _

____Another person, a more violent person, grabs hold of me and pushes me forward. As if controlled by a puppeteer, I unsteadily walk forward, struggling with every step._ _ _ _

_____Just one more year. One more year. That’s all I need. ____ _ _ _

______I stand beside the girl. She looks as if she may disappear beside me. Words are spoken, but I'm completely lost._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Choose someone else. Please choose someone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Amongst the many faces, I see my father. Is that pain or resignation in his face?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shake hands, you two."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The girl extends a trembling hand and I take it, stunned. Her hand is so small, her short fingernails coloured messily with pink pen. She looks up at me with wide, teary eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I was almost free._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
